Złapię cię! Cz.1
Kamera pokazuje Chefa i Chrisa w jakimś laboratorium. Chef:'Chris mówię ci,że te dzieciaki nas wyśmieją! '''Chris:'Oj tam,oj tam.Przesadzasz jak zawsze.Poza tym już jest za późno.Ty tam! Wskazuje na jakiegoś podstarzałego naukowca,a ten natychmiast przerażony podchodzi. 'Naukowiec:'T-t-tak szefie? 'Chris:'Jak wam idzie? 'Naukowiec:'B-b-bardzo dobrze!Stworzyliśmy już ponad 800 gatunków!Jeszcze dziś wszystko będzie gotowe! 'Chris:'A tamto narzędzie? 'Naukowiec:'Już dawno gotowe.Wszystkie zostały zrobione w 500 sztukach! 'Chris:'Chyba trochę za dużo…Aj tam!***** biede!Na bogato!Chefie za ile będą zawodnicy? 'Chef:'Już za 2 dni. 'Chris:'Doskonale.Za dwa dni rozpoczynamy Project P! Kamera się ściemnia. Przywitanie Obraz pokazuje Chrisa na jakieś tropikalnej wyspie.Ma on założoną jakąś dziwną torbę. 'Chris:'Witajcie widzowie w naszym nowym sezonie!Tym razem nie będzie to zwykła totalna porażka.W tym sezonie nie będzie wielu elementów takich jak chociażby głosowanie czy niebezpieczne zadania! LAle chwila,chwila!Nie wylączajcie jeszcze telewizorów kochani!Bo ten sezon bardzie najoryginalniejszy ze wszystkich! Chris wrednie się uśmiechnął. 'Chris:'Za niedługo zjawią się uczestnicy…Oho!Widzę nawet pierwszą dwójke! Zaciemnienie. Kamera pokazuje Chrisa stojącego na plaży przy krystalicznie czystym morzu.Za nim widać natomiast kilka palm.Do plaży przybywa pierwszy Jach z którego wychodzą… 'Chris:'Heather i Alejandro!Nasz jakże kochana para…(sarkazm) 'Heather:'Daruj se Chris!Skończyłam z nim po tym jak wystawił mnie dla blondyny z iq niższym od tego Lindsay! 'Alejandro:'Mi amore i tak wszyscy wiemy,że jesteś we mnie szaleńczo zakochana,i,że prędzej czy później do mnie wrócisz. Przytula ją,ale ta go odpycha 'Heather:'Daruj Se latynosku.Między nami wszystko się skończyło 2 miechy temu! >:( Wkurzona poszła na bok.Al podszedł do Chrisa. 'Chris(po cichu):'Zakład,że wróci do ciebie do połowy sezonu? 'Alejandro(po cichu):'Daj mi 5 odcinków ;) 'Chris(po cichu):'O ile? 'Alejandro(po cichu):'5 dych. 'Chris:'Stoi. Al stanął koło Heather.W tym czasie zjawił się kolejny statek.Zawodniczkami które z niego wyszły były… 'Sadie:'O M G!!!Katie nie wierzę!Po 2 latach wracamy na antenę!!!!! :D <3 'NPDKŻ:'WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! <3 'Katie:'Nie wierzę w to!Znów możemy wygrać!I tym razem NPDKŻ będą w finale! 'Heather:'Chyba jako obserwujące -.- NPDKŻ ustawiły się koło Latynosa. Z następnego statku wyszli… 'Sky:'Dave mi naprawdę jest tak przykro! 'Dave:'Nie,nie,nie i nie!Nie zamierzam tego słuchać!Ale obiecuję,że w tym sezonie cię pokonam. 'Chris:'Będziesz miał o tego więcej okazji niż myślisz Dave.Duuuuuużo więcej. ;) Smutna Sky z powodu iż Dave nie chciał jej wybaczyć,ustawiła się wraz z nim koło NPDKŻ Z następnego statku wyszła Dakota z płaczącym Samem trzymającym ją za nogę. 'Sam:'Błagam!Błagam cię! ;( 'Dakota:'Nie Sam!Jesteś uzależniony od gier!Nie mogę żyć w takim związku! 'Sam:'Błagam!Błagam! ;( Sam zaczął płakać mocniej. 'Dakota:'Sam ja cię naprawdę bardzo lubię,ale dopóki nie przestaniesz żyć w świecie gier,nie możemy być razem! Dakota wraz z Samem trzymającym ją za nogę ustawiła się koło Sky i Davea. Z nastepnego statku wyszli… 'Courtney:'Nie wierzę,że byłam z takim upośledzonym idiotą jak ty! 'Chris:'Kategoria 7+ … -.- 'Duncan:'A ja nie wierzę,że byłem z taką szurnietą idiotką! 'Chris:'A ja nie wierzę,że zaprosiłem waszą 2 do programu -.- Kłucący się dalej Duncan i Courtney,ustawili się koło blondynki i gracza. Z następnego statku wyszli... 'Ezekiel:'Daj mi szansę! 'Bridgette:'Mam chłopaka którego kocham najbardziej na świecie! 'Ezekiel:'Ale ja cię tak kocham! 'Bridgette;'Sorry Zeke. Bridgg stanęła koło punka i prawniczki.Zeke tylko stał smutny. 'Chris:'Hej,hej,hej Zeke!Wreszczie widzę normalny! 'Ezekiel:'Ta… :( Stanął smutny koło Bridgg. Z następnego statku wyszli Carrie i Devin. 'Chris:'Ufff.Wreszczie jakaś normalna para. 'Devin:'Hej Chris.Mega się cieszę,że nas zaprosiłeś. 'Carrie:'Racja.Super tu być.A tak w ogóle jak nazywa się ta wyspa? 'Chris:'Znajdujemy się na pięknej tropikalnej wyspię Alola,która jest raptem 2 razy mniejsza od Australii.Co czyni ją naprawdę duuużą wyspą. Devin i Carrie ustawili się koło Surferki i byłego mutanta. Kolejni na wyspe przypłynęli kolejno:Dawn,Brick,Topher,Lorenzo. Z następnego statku wyszły mądrale. 'Mary:'Ale dziwnię się czuję z tym,że nie byłam świadoma istnienia tak wspaniałej wyspy jak ta. 'Ellody:'Racja.To niesamowite!Ile tu musi być gatunków zwierząt jeszcze nie odkrytych przez ludzkość! 'Chris(po cichu):'Ponad 800 :P 'Ellody:'Coś mówiłeś? 'Chris:'Nie,nic. :> Ostatnim 21 zaownikiem Projectu P jest… 'Rodney:'O rany!Tyle niesamowicie pięknych pań w życiu nie widziałem! :D Rodney walnął się w głowe. 'Rodney:'Nie,nie możesz się zakochać.Ostatnim razem przez to zostałeś przegłosowany! 'Chris:'Spokojnie Romeo.W tym sezonie nie będzie głosowań. '''Wszyscy: :OOOOO Chris:'Reszte zasad wyjaśnię zaraz…(ktoś do niego dzwoni)Wybaczcie na sekundke. Odszedł kawałek.Rodney podszedł do Ellody. '''Rodney:'Ty jesteś Ellody?Kibicowałem tobie i Mary w WW.Piękna,mądra i miła. Ellody się zarumieniła. 'Ellody:'Dzięki ci Rodney.Ty też jesteś bardzo miły :) Uśmiechnęła się do niego,farmer odwzajemnił uśmiech. Wtedy wrócił Chris. 'Chris:'Okej,chodźcie,pokaże wam gdzie będziecie mieszkać. Uczestnicy udali się z Chrisem Domki Chris pokazał uczestniką piękne,drewniane domki. 'Uczestnicy:'WOW! :D 'Chris:'Wasze domki są w pełni udekorowane.Znajdują się w nich:Mega wygodne łóżka z kołdrą i poduszkami zrobionymi z jedwabiu.Kilka szafek które zostały wykonane z tutejszych palm kokosowych oraz telewizor na niemal całą ścianę…A to tylko wasze sypialnie!W salonie znajduję się jedna ogromna kanapa przy stole na którym znajduje się czekoladowa fontanna.Macie również tam 3 mega wygodne pufy oraz ogrmny telewizor,wielkości tego w sypialni.W waszych łazienkach znajduje się jacuzzi,oraz pięknie ozdobiony kibelek.Codziennie macie również zapewnione jedzenie z 2 gwiazdkowej restauracji…Macie również możliwość zamówienia pizzy lub Maca.I co najlepsze każdy ma swój własny domek! Uczestnicy by w niebowzięci.Już mieli tam wbiegać,ale… 'Chris:'E-e-e!Najpierw pomocnicy ;) 'Lorenzo:'Pomocnicy?Po co mi pomocnik jak i tak pokonam każdego z tych frajerów sam!Chociaż w sumie mógłbym wybrać Cheta… Chris się wrednie uśmiechnął. 'Chris:'Za mną. Laboratorium Akcja przenosi się do laba z początku odcinka.Jest tu wiele wynalazków.Uczestnicy stoją przed jakąś półką na której znajduje się 21 kulek. 'Chris:'Przed wybraniem”pomocnika”muszę wam powiedzieć zasady.Co 3 dzień dostaniecie jakieś zadanie do wykonania.2 osoby którym zadanie pójdzie najgorzej zmierzą się w pojedynku.Zwycięzca zostaje,a przegrany opuszcza wyspę wraz z pomocnikiem lub pomocnikami.w 25 odcinku 2 najlepszych zmierzy się w zadaniu,ale zwycięzce czeka jeszcze jeden odcinek.W 26 odcinku ostatnia osoba zmierzy się z 4 już wyeliminowanymi osobami i ich pomocnikami.Jeśli uda się jej ich pokonać wtedy zmierzy się z ostatecznym przeciwnikiem. 'Duncan:'Ta super,ale czy mogę już wybrać Sanders jako swojego pomocnika? -.- 'Chris:'Nie.Ponieważ waszymi pomocnikami nie będą ludzie,a…(w tle gra dramatyczna muzyka) … … … … … … … … … Pokemony. Na te słowa niemal każdy zawodnik zaczyna tarzać się po podłodze ze śmiechu. 'Dakota:'Ale ześ żarta walnął! Niemal każdy wciąż się śmieje na co Chris patrzy wkurzony. 'Chris:'Z czego się śmiejecie?Przez pokemony są epickie! Osoby które jeszcze się nie śmiały teraz nie mogły.Każdy śmiał się z jego słów. 'Chris:'Chefie podaj słodziaka! Śmiech wzrasta. 'Duncan:'Ale kozackie imię! Chef podaje Chrisowi pokeball. 'Chrs:'Dzięki. Chris naciska ten przycisk na środku,a potem rzuca pokeballem.Kiedy wychodzi z niego pokemon każdy milczy. 'Duncan:'A więc…(przełyka śline)to jest słodziaczek? Pokemon który stoi przed nimi to mewtwo. Opis wyglądu pokemona('''OWP): Mewtwo jest dwunożnym Pokemonem o fioletowo-szarym ciele. Posiada długi, gruby fioletowy ogon, a jego ręce i nogi zakończone są okrągłymi zgrubieniami. Na głowie widoczne są dwa podobne do rogów wyrostki. Bardzo charakterystycznymi cechami wyglądu Mewtwo są jego zimne, purpurowe oczy (które stają się niebieskie podczas walki) oraz dziwny "przewód" wychodzący z głowy, przypominający dodatkową szyję. Podejrzewa się, że jest to drugi rdzeń kręgowy, zwiększający przepływ krwi i wzmacniający ataki psychiczne Mewtwo. Mewtwo(telepatia):'Czy ktoś jeszcze będzie się śmiał? >:( '''Ellody:'Ale…ale…ale to niemożliwe!Jak?!Jak?! :OOOO 'Chris:'A tak :P Słodziaczek,powrót! Pokemon wraca do pokeballa. 'Chris:'Skoro znacie zasady,niech każdy z was weźmie jeden z pokeballi i pójdzie do lasu.Kiedy nie będzie już przy was nikogo,możecie sprawdzić kogo wylosowaliście,a wtedy możecie zacząć z 1 zadaniem:Złapaniem drugiego członka swojej drużyny.Gdy to zrobicie,wracacie do mnie i mi go pokazujecie.Kiedy zjawi się przy mnie 20 z drugim pokiem,ostatnia osoba zostanie do mnie wezwana przez pokedex,który również bierzecie ze sobą.Ostatnią osobę czeka…W sumie sami zobaczycie.A teraz ruchy!Idźta łapać poki!Tak jak was mamy uczyły! Las Było tu dużo drzew.Wiele pokemonów było pochowanych,a inne sobie wolno chodziły,albo latały,lub pływały,a czasem walczyły o czym przeknały się… Katie i Sadie Ich starteami były u Katie,Treecko pokemon trawiasty z 3 generacji… '''OWP: Treecko jest małym, dwunożnym gadem. Całe jego ciało jest koloru zielonego, oprócz brzucha, który jest barwy czerwonej. Jego ogon przypomina duży liść . Pokemon ten ma po trzy palce u nóg i tyle samo u rąk. Jego oczy są koloru żółtego i z długimi, wąskimi, czarnymi źrenicami. Starterem Sadie był natomiast wodny starter z 3 generacji,Mudkip. OWP: Mudkip to malutki, ziemnowodny, czworonożny Pokemon. Posiada niebieskie ciałko z błękitnym podbrzuszem. Jego ogromna głowa jest zwieńczona płetwą, podobnie jak koniec ciała, jednak tam płetwa ma kolor podbrzusza. Ma czarne oczka oraz pomarańczowe skrzela w kształcie gwiazdy wychodzące z policzków. Tuż nad szerokimi ustami widnieje para nozdrzy. NPDKŻ stały blisko jakiś pokemonów jednak ekran pokazywał tylko je i ich startery. Katie:'OMG!Ale urocze!Zarówno nasze startery jak i tamte dwa!Sprawdźmy je może w tych pokeboxach czy jak to tam. '''Sadie:'Nie ma czasu!Musi złączyć atak naszej dwójki by pokonać tamte! 'Treecko:'Treecko! :) 'Mudkip:'Mud,mudkip! :D 'Sadie:'Widzisz!Chyba się zgadzają ze mną. 'Katie:'Patrz Sadie!Tamta dwójka pokonała siebie nawzajem!Szybko użyjmy pokebudyniów by je złapać! Obydwie wyjmują pokeball i rzucają w nieznane nam pokemony.Ekran pokazuje jak 2 kulki się toczą i zaczynają się kołysać.Po 3 kołysaniu pojawia się muzyczka sygnalizująca,że pokemon został złapany. 'Katie:'O LOL,jakie to było eazy :P 'Sadie:'Eazy Peazy :P A teraz do Chrisa! :D Zadowolone dziewczyny poszły do Chrisa. Bridgette Bridgg stoi przy jakieś rzece w której pewnie pływa dosyć duża ilość pokemonów typu wodnego. 'Bridgette:'No dobra!Pokaż się! Jej starterem jest Totodille! '''OWP: Totodile jest małym pokemonem, z wyglądu przypominającym młodego krokodyla w kolorze niebieskim. Na jego głowie mieści się para oczu z czerwoną tęczówką i źrenicą w kolorze czarnym. Otoczone są czarną plamką. Ten pokemon ma podłużny pyszczek. Z jego górnej szczęki wystają dwa białe zęby, na dolnej ma ich aż 8. Mówi się, że potrafi nimi przegryźć wszystko. Na klatce piersiowej Totodile'a znajduje się żółty wzór, w kształcie literki "V". Jego łapki zakończone są pięcioma ostrymi pazurami. Przemieszcza się na tylnych kończynach. Ma dosyć duże, trójpalczaste stopy. Z grzbietu tego pokemona wyrastają 3 czerwone wypustki, które przypominają kolce. Jedna z nich znajduje się też na ogonie pokemona Totodile:'Toto,totodile! :D Bridgette wyjmuje pokedex.Wtedy głosem jakieś Grażynki mówi on: '''Pokedex:'Totodile to niezwykle radosny pokemon uwielbiający gryźć wszystko co się da.Swojego trenera gryzie po to,że by pokazać mu jak bardzo go kocha.Im mocniej gryzie tym bardziej jest mu posłuszny i oddany.Totodile nienawidzi być ignorowany,więc lepiej nie odwracać się do niego plecami. 'Bridgette:'Ale ty jesteś fajniutki! Zaczyna go głaskać,ale ten ją ugryzł. 'Bridgette:'Ale…Czy mógłbyś…Mie puścić? Bridgette miała na twarzy wymuszony uśmiech,ale było widać jak lecą jej łzy z bólu.Krokodyl posłusznie ją puszcza. Duncan Duncan był na jakieś polanie,na której było pełno kamieni. Jego starterem był natomiast Piplup,z czego punk nie był zadowolony. '''OWP: Piplup wygląda jak pisklę pingwina. Jego drobny dziób i nogi są koloru pomarańczowego, zaś większość ciała jest w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego. Dwie białe plamki na klatce piersiowej wyglądają jak guziki. Wygląda, jakby miał na sobie pelerynę. Okrągła głowa w jednej trzeciej jest biała. Ma oczy rozsadzone po bokach głowy. Wzór nad dziobem przypomina nieco koronę. Pokemon posiada także płetwy na miejscu rąk Duncan:'No bez jaj!Dostałem jakiegoś pingwina z autyzmem! -.- '''Piplup:'Pip,pip,pip,pip?! >:( (pingwin wskazuje na siebie) Piplup,lup!(wskazuje na Duncana) '''Duncan:Że niby ja wyglądam jak pingwin z autyzmem?Weź lepiej spójrz w lusterko! Kamera lekko się oddala.W tle widać kłócących się Piplupa i Duncana.Kamera pokazuje jakiegoś pokemona zrobionego ze stali,który zza kamienia śmieje się z kłótni tamtych.Po chwili widać jak Piplup ucieka od Duncana,a ten zaczyna go gonić.Stalowy pokemon widząc to biegnie za nimi. Heather i Alejandro Ta dwójka stała przy drzewie.jedno z drugiej strony drzewa,a drugie z drugiej.Obydwoje nie wiedzieli jak blisko siebie są. Starterem Heather był Froakie. OWP:'''Froakie to czworonożny pokemon podobny do żaby. Ma jasnoniebieską skórę, białe dłonie i ciemnoniebieski pasek od środka owalnej głowy do nosa. Jego oczy, które mają żółtą twardówkę, czarne tęczówki i białe źrenice, wystają pionowo z głowy ze względu na swój rozmiar. Froakie wytwarza dużą grzywę bąbelków z klatki piersiowej i pleców i ma dwa małe pęcherzyki na nosie. Delikatne, ale elastyczne bąbelki, zwane Frubbles, zmniejszają obrażenia, które Froakie bierze z ataków. Ma trzy palce i dwa palce u rąk i stóp. Pomimo beztroskiej postawy, jest czujny w swoim otoczeniu. Froakie jest zarówno lekka jak i silna, dzięki czemu potrafi skakać niewiarygodnie wysoko (Proszę się nie czepiać,wziąłem ten opis z tłumacz Google,dlatego może być miejscami dziwny) '''Heather:Nie byłam jakąś zadowolona z tego,że dostałam jakąś żabe na sterydach,ale Froakie w przyszłości może ewoluować w Greninje,który bardzo potężny jak na startera.Ciekawe co ten idiota Al ma… Kamera pokazuje Ala z Fennekinem. OWP: Fennekin to mały, czworonożny pokemon podobny do lisa. Jest pokryta jasnożółtym futrem, które jest dłuższe na biodrach. Kępki ciemnopomarańczowego futra pokrywają wnętrze dużych uszu, a na policzkach ma biały pysk z dłuższym futrem. Gorące powietrze wydostaje się z uszu, osiągając temperaturę ponad 390 stopni Fahrenheita. Ma duże, ciemnopomarańczowe oczy i spiczasty, czarny nos. Gdy jego usta są otwarte, w górnej szczęce widać dwa ostre zęby. Fennekin ma również małe łapy bez widocznych palców i szczupłych nóg. Jego ogon jest puszysty z ciemnopomarańczową końcówką. Fennekin żuje gałązki zamiast jeść przekąski. Może być temperamentem, ale stara się jak najlepiej dla swojego trenera. Alejandro był dosyć zadowolony. Alejandro:Fennekin może nie jest nie wiem jak silny,ale na pewno będzie przydatny. Wtedy z krzaków koło drzewa wyskoczył jakiś pokemon.Była to Bounsweet OWP: Bounsweet to mały pokemon przypominający mangostan. Większość jego ciała jest różowo-fioletowa z krótką białą spódnicą wokół talii. Ma paciorkowate żółte oczy i dwie maleńkie nogi. Na głowie jest zielony kielichem. Struktura ta składa się z czterech zielonych formacji i krótkiej łodygi. 'Heather i Alejandro:'Jesteś moja! Wybiegają zza drzewa i wtedy się zauważają. 'Heather i Alejandro:'Ty tu?!Zostaw ją!To mój pokemon!Pierwszy ją zobaczyłem/am! Kiedy nasz dwójka przestaje się kłócić pokemona nie ma. 'Heather:'I co żeś zrobił jełopie?! 'Alejandro:'Cicho bądź!Tam ją widzę! Wskazuje w oddali.Heather,Al. I ich poki ścigają się o nią. Duncan Dunacn gonił Piplupa jakąś drogą. 'Duncan:'Wracaj tu!Jesteś mi potrzebny! Piplupa biegł dalej.Odwrócił się by zobaczyć gdzie jest Duncan,ale wtedy na coś wbiegł.Pingwin złapał się za głowę,a potem ochrzanił pokemona na którego wpadł. 'Piplup:'Pip,pip,piplup… Kiedy Piplup zobaczył twarz pokemona,strach go przeleciał.Po chwili dobiegł Duncan. 'Duncan:'Tu jesteś! >:( Wtedy Duncan spostrzegł pokemona na którego wpadł Piplup. 'Duncan:'O ***** Duncan przełknął śline. Ekran się zatrzymał.Na dole pojawił się napis”ciąg dalszy nastąpi” 'Lektor:'W ten sposób zaczął się nowy sezon.Duncan i Piplup mają kłopoty,ale Bridgette też nie ma łatwo z Totodilem.Katie i Sadie miały natomiast ogromnego farta,w przeciwieństwie do Heather i Alejandro którzy ścigają się o uroczą Bounsweet.Przygoda jednak dopiero się zaczyna! Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Projectu P Kategoria:Odcinki